The New Flame Special
by DevilHunter04
Summary: What was the life of Jeimuzu and Aratonashi before they become a Flame Haze? You will witness how strong their family bonds are. (This is just a Prequel story for The New Flame story.)


_A/N_ : **Hey guys... This is just a Special Chapter on my story The New Flame. I hope you enjoy this and I apologize if it's confusing for you. Feel free to leave a review and give your thoughts about this story.**

 _JEIMUZU ARC_

SPECIAL 1 - A NEW FLAME WAS BORN

It's been a very long time since Shana and Yuji left Misaki City and transferred themselves to a new world called Xanadu. Years has passed,Shana and Yuji started a new chapter of their life being couples and that's when their precious treasure "Jeimuzu" was born.

"Isn't he wonderful,Yuji?" Shana asked while holding and looking at baby Jeimuzu.

"Yes." Yuji replied while looking also. "He's the most wonderful thing that I've ever saw."

"What should we name to him?" Shana asked. "We never had decided on his name yet."

"Hmm..." Yuji hummed thinking. "How about Sakai Yuji Jr."

"Hey! That would be unfair." Shana said. "It would look like he's more like you than I am. Look,we have the same eye color and smile. That would mean we're just even."

"I'm not sure if that's the point." Yuji said. "But to be honest,he really looks more like me if you look at it."

Shana looked at baby Jeimuzu again and then came to a realization. "Hmph!" Shana looked away in annoyance. "Still,I don't want that name."

"Then,what do you want to name him?" Yuji asked.

"Hmmm..." Shana looked up and sticked her finger on her chin then suddenly...

"Je-mu-tu." baby Jeimuzu said.

Shana and Yuji looked at baby Jeimuzu in surprise. "What was that baby?" Shana asked to repeat.

"Je-mu-tu." baby Jeimuzu said again.

Shana and Yuji both gasped in surprise. "Did you hear that Yuji? He has his first word." Shana said happily.

Y-Yeah..." Yuji said in surprise. "I can't believe it that he already has his first word even he's still 7 months old. But,what does he mean by it?"

Shana was thinking silently and then caught up an idea. "Jeimuzu." Shana said silently.

"You say something Shana?" Yuji asked.

"Jeimuzu!" Shana said. " That's what I want to name him."

"That's great." Yuji said. "Good naming Shana."

She shaked her head. "Our baby named himself." Shana said. "Isn't that right baby Jeimuzu?"

Baby Jeimuzu began to giggle while reaching up his hand on Shana. Shana grabbed his hand and let out a smile. Yuji can't also help it but to smile at them.

 ***6 MONTHS LATER***

It was a bright sunny morning in Xanadu. Shana,Yuji and baby Jeimuzu were having a family outing on the hills.

"Whose the cutest baby huh? Whose the cutest baby?" Shana asked playfully while carrying baby Jeimuzu and he began to laugh.

"Shana!" Yuji hollered. "You don't have to carry him everytime you know."

"Why not? I think he's enjoying it." Shana said.

"He's not gonna learn to walk if you always carry him." Yuji said.

"Well,I could have a reason to carry him forever." Shana said.

"Geez you're hopeless." Yuji sighed.

"Alright alright,I'll put him down." Shana said and pouted her cheek. "Daddy is so strict right baby?" Shana said to baby Jeimuzu while putting him down the picnic blanket.

Yuji let out a small chuckle. "Alright,i'm gonna get some firewoods for tonight's campfire." Yuji said about to leave.

"I'll help." Shana said.

"But... What about baby Jei? He can't just be left alone." Yuji said.

"Don't worry,it's only for a short while." Shana said in confidence.

"But-" Yuji was cut off in his words as Alastor spoke.

"Just let her Sakai Yuji." Alastor said. "This is part of the training for your son to get used to the real world."

"Baby,we're gonna get some firewoods. You stay here okay,we'll be right back." Shana said and kissed baby Jeimuzu's forehead.

Baby Jeimuzu suddenly laughed in giggle. Shana stood up and started walking.

"Shall we go?" Shana asked while passing through Yuji.

Yuji was about to say something,but instead he hesitated and just let it go. They start walking towards the woods. Baby Jeimuzu on the other hand was just sitting on the picnic blanket in a behave attitude. As he was sitting down,a butterfly suddenly appeared and flew around him. Baby Jeimuzu squeeled a cute giggle as he saw the butterfly and tried to catch it but he fell down in front. Baby Jeimuzu laughed and lift his body with two hands. After a short while,the butterfly flew off and baby Jeimuzu followed it by crawling. The butterfly led him to a downhill and baby Jeimuzu stopped for a moment. He looked down and suddenly felt scared when he saw the butterfly flew down,he began to giggle and tried to go down.

As he put his first arm downhill,baby Jeimuzu's hand slipped and his body rolled downhill. Just as he got to the flat ground,he sat down and was about to cry but then the butterfly passed in front of him. He smiled back and followed the butterfly again which was leading him to a dark cave. As he was near the mouth of a cave,a swarm of red eyes glowed in the cave.

"Look,a human." a voice said coming from the red eyes

"How did a human get here?" another voice said coming from the red eyes.

"I don't know. It's been a long time since I ate a human." one of the red eyes reveled himself and appears to be a Tomogara. "Shall we eat him?"

"Yeah." the other red eyes revealed himself and appears to be same Tomogara also.

Baby Jeimuzu trembled down and tears were holding on his eyes.

 _SHANA's POV_

We were just finish gathering some woods and we were about to head back.

"Are you sure about leaving Jeimuzu alone in there?" Yuji asked being concerned. "I feel something's not right."

"We just left for a minute,nothing gonna happen bad to him." I scolded Yuji.

"Well,I hope you're right." Yuji said being concerned.

Yuji and I arrived at our spot. I quickly ran towards the picnic blanket where I left baby Jeimuzu while holding the firewoods.

"Baby i'm back." I hollered and I noticed baby Jeimuzu wasn't on the picnic blanket. "Baby!? Baby!? Jeimuzu!?" I said kept on looking.

"What's wrong Shana?" Yuji asked.

"Baby Jeimuzu isn't here!" I said worrying.

"What?! Where could he-" Yuji was cut off as we heard a crying baby sound.

I gasped and dropped the firewoods. "Jeimuzu!" I shouted.

"Hurry,your son is in danger!" Alastor exclaimed and we quickly ran towards baby Jeimuzu.

 _NORMAL POV_

Baby Jeimuzu kept on crying until a swarm of Tomogara were circling around him. They were staring at baby Jeimuzu and looking so hungry.

"Hehe! First bite is mine." a Tomogara said.

The Tomogara opened his mouth and was about to eat baby Jeimuzu. But then suddenly,a sword dropped down and cuts the Tomogara into half. The Tomogara shouted in pain and disappeared.

"W-What was that!?" a Tomogara asked in shock and saw a flaming hair.

"That flaming hair... N-No way,it can't be..." another Tomogara said in fear. "Flaming Hair Blazing Eyed Hunter!"

"You don't need to say my name. Just get out of here and leave my son alone." Shana said while holding baby Jeimuzu and pointing the Nietono no Shana to them.

All of the Tomogaras growled in anger. "We will never leave!" a Tomogara exclaimed. "Everyone! Destroy that Flame Haze and get that human!"  
"Hmm..." Alastor hummed. "Such foolishness."

Swarm of Tomogaras charged on Shana and was about to strike her with their claws. But then,Yuji ran in front and swung the Blutsauger causing the them to be sliced in half and disappear. All of the remaining Tomogaras were surprised that all their allies died. Both Yuji and Shana gave a killing look.

"W-What do we now?" a Tomogara asked trembling in fear. "If we attack carelessly,w-we'll end up like some of our fellows."

"Fear not! We'll continue attacking until we destroy them!" a Tomogara exclaimed. "Everyone!"

All of the remaining Tomogaras except for one charged at Shana and Yuji. As they charged,Shana slashed her sword and it created a large flame wave. All of the charging Tomogaras were hit and burned until they disappeared. Only one was left so Shana gets closer to the Tomogara while holding her sword. The Tomogara was backing away in fear.

"Get away from me! Get away!" the Tomogara said in fear while backing away.

Shana moved closer and slashed the Tomogara. The Tomogara disappeared and baby Jeimuzu was safe.

"Shana!" Yuji hollered while approaching Shana and he noticed her frowning. "Shana,are you alright?"

"It's all my fault..." Shana said softly while frowning and tears were starting fall down.

"Shana..." Yuji said softly being concerned to his wife.

"It's all my fault! If I had listened to you,this wouldn't happen!" Shana exclaimed and started to cry. "I'm so sorry. I don't deserve to be called mother by Jeimuzu." Shana cried even more and then she heard a sound.

"Ma-ma." baby Jeimuzu said looking at Shana.

Shana and Yuji looked at baby Jeimuzu waiting to repeat what he said.

Ma-ma." baby Jeimuzu said again and then he giggled. "Ma-ma!"

Shana and Yuji gasped. " Did you hear that Yuji?" Shana asked happily. "He called me Mama!"

Yuji chuckled. "I guess he's saying that you are not so bad to be called mother." Yuji said.

Shana looks back at baby Jeimuzu and hugged him with a very lovely smile. Shana pulled off after a few seconds. Yuji faced Jeimuzu.

"My turn... Now Jeimuzu,say Papa." Yuji said.

"Ma-ma." Jeimuzu said.

"No, say Papa." Yuji said.

"Ma-ma." Jeimuzu said.

Shana chuckled. "Yuji,I guess he's saying that you don't deserve to be his father." Shana teased.

"E-Eh? That's not right!" Yuji said. "Jeimuzu say Papa."

"Ma-ma." Jeimuzu said.

Yuji sighed and Shana laughed so hard. Yuji can't help it but also just to laugh at it. Now,Shana and Yuji are living happily as a family now that they their New Flame was born.

 _A/N_ : **That's the end of Jeimuzu Arc. Feel free to leave a review and give your thoughts about this Chapter. I'll see you in the next Chapter Arc.**


End file.
